


Little Pain, Little Love

by officialpennywise



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Derry, IT - Freeform, M/M, Top James, blowjob, bottom pennywise, eating kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialpennywise/pseuds/officialpennywise
Summary: James has a teeth kink and Pennywise blows him. That’s literally it.





	Little Pain, Little Love

"I want you to suck me." James Charles ran his fingers through his lover's flaming red hair. It stuck up from his head in thick tufts that were perfect for pulling. "Your lips... they're so red. Can't stop thinking about them wrapped around my cock. Bet you'd look so good on your knees for me, wouldn't you?"

Pennywise giggled and tilted his head further into James' grip. "You'd let me do that to you? Even after everything I've done- everything I've had in my mouth?"

And fuck, yeah, James knew that Penny ate kids sometimes. Knew within that gorgeous red mouth- behind those thick lips, were teeth that had done so many bad things. But damn. James liked a bit of bite. "I'd let you do anything, sister. Even though you've eaten people. Even though you have no eyebrows. You've never eaten anybody the way you're gonna eat me, have you?"

"No," Pennywise whispered. 

And even in the dark lighting of the sewer, James could see the truth shining in the other man's eyes. "Then get on your knees," he demanded. His cock was aching. Waiting for a hot mouth to take him all the way. 

Pennywise kept his gaze on him even as he sank to his knees in the ankle deep gray water. His long fingers moved to undo the buttons on James' jeans. "What about my teeth...? I've never done this before."

"Don't worry about them," James threaded his fingers through Pennywise's hair again. "Like a little pain, don't I?"

"Fuck." 

The sound as Penny opened his mouth to the full and let his teeth extend made James harder than he'd ever been in his life. And when the clown took the tip of his cock into his mouth, he thought he might die from the pleasure. "Doing so good," he whispered. 

Pennywise pulled off with a grin and a laugh. "I think you're just the best snack I've ever eaten, James. I really do."


End file.
